Frieza Race
Frieza's race,Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 called Frieza Race in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse character creation, and Frost Demons (フロスト悪魔, Furosuto Akuma) by Cell in the same game, is the mysterious race that Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, and Chilled belong to. The race is first introduced in the series in the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Overview ]] Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never seen. All known members of this race in the manga and anime have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. Among their race, some members of Frieza's family are abnormally strong mutants with an abnormal level of cruelty. With the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the manga ''Nekomajin), their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. Most of Frieza's family are employed in high status under a massive Galactic Frieza Army, which they also run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos, though none of them possess the same level of power and cruelty as Frieza and King Cold, as they are both mutant members of the species. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of the Frieza Clan who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. This is especially prevalent in the actions of the Frieza Clan Hero Froze, who ignores a Toad boy who fearlessly throws a rock at him due to thinking that he is Frieza himself, although he can be seen slightly affronted, the Hero class member later comes to the defense of the same Toad boy when he is attacked by Wings. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own at least 448 planets, and his brother at least 256 planets. Language During the fight between Frieza and Goku, Frieza talks to Goku in his native language briefly, saying "Let's get down to business."Dragon Ball Z episode 88, "Clash of the Super Powers" However, this only occurred in the original FUNimation dub of the series and the Japanese original never mentioned a native language. Biology Most members of Frieza's race have red pupils and bodies covered in white, keratinous exoskeletons. They also have reptilian features such as a long tails, three talon-like toes, spikes, and horns. They are adorned with colored gem plates on the head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. It is unconfirmed if Frieza's race possess genders, they may be unisex as no females of this race are ever seen (though Frieza is mentioned to have a mother in the English anime and video games), however the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, notably refers to Frieza, Cooler, and Cold as being "Males" while it lists no-sex races like Namekians as not having genders. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, while choosing the race of the Future Warrior custom character, Frieza's race is available with only one gender. Additionally it was said that Frieza (and Cold) was a "hybrid mutant" of his race (due to an accidental mutation a long time ago), and a hybrid refers to an entity that is born from two parents of separate species or variety. The Galactic Patrolman Jaco is unaware of whether or not Frieza's race possess genders. It is shown in Dragon Ball Online that the tissue making up members of Frieza's race's tails can give a potent power boost to those who eat it, as after taking a bite out of the part of second form Frieza's tail that was cut off by Krillin, the Time Breaker Frieza Soldier who ate that part of Frieza's tail mutated, becoming larger and much stronger. Mutants While Frieza's race is powerful, the most powerful individuals are Frieza and King Cold thanks to being mutants. Frieza and King Cold seem to in fact be apart of a hybrid species that came into existence as a result of an accidental spontaneous mutation that first appeared a long time ago."Ask Akira Toriyama", 2002 Healing Abilities Some members of Frieza's race possess an ability to survive horrific injures and still live/function. Cooler's brain remained intact enough to be assimilated by the Big Gete Star after being pushed into the Sun, Frieza survived being vivisected by his Death Saucer, and Mecha Frieza even lived after being sliced in two vertical (as his vision was cut in two as a result) before being cut to pieces by Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack only dying after these pieces where obliterated by the technique's finishing blast. Though this leaves them in critical condition unable to move and unable to heal themselves naturally requiring technology like Cosmic Suits, synthetic modification, or a Medical Machine to heal themselves. In some cases a Ki Transfer may also revive them somewhat depending on the nature of said injury, like how Frieza was able to Levitate and attack Goku with his You Will Die By My Hand!, after receiving a Ki Transfer from Super Saiyan Goku, after Frieza vivisection. Some members like Frieza are able to heal themselves via Transformation as Frieza's tail which had been cut off by Krillin's Destructo Disc while in his second form. After transforming into his 3rd form the bleeding from his tail stop though it was not completely healed until Frieza transformed into his Final Form. This process can also apparently work in reverse as after Mecha Frieza was revived in pieces by a wish to Shenron and those pieces were placed inside a Medical Machine, Frieza was completely restored after reverting from his synthetically modified Final Form back to his 1st form. Even partial members like Cell benefitted from this ability which was further augmented by his Namekian ability of Regeneration and Saiyan ability of Zenkai. It is unlikely that every member of Frieza's race possess this survivability trait, as King Cold died from a blast to the chest (in the manga, in the anime he was still conscious), and Chilled died from a full power energy wave which caused him to die from the injuries his body sustained from it. History ‎They are the strongest race in space, and King Cold was their leader until his death according to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, though according to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Frieza is the race's supreme leader. In Xenoverse, when playing as a Frieza Race Future Warrior and training under Frieza, he mentions that they are some of the few survivors of their race, suggesting that something happened which wiped out most of the Frost Demons. All the members of the race shown in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its Dragon Ball Z anime adaptation are part of a same galactic overlord family and collectively run a group known as the Planet Trade Organization. They hire and/or enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populace, and then sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of their empire, but was at least before the Saiyans arrived on planet Plant. (Age 550). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in Age 764, and Cooler by Goku a short time later. However, when Frieza was revived in Age 779, his dominate was short lived and was defeated by Goku. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In one of the promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, a Frieza Clansmen belonging to the Hero class intervenes and saves a Toad-man from Wings, doing battle with him before firing a Death Wave. In the game, three members of the Frieza Clan appear as playable characters: the Frieza Clan Hero, a Frieza Clan Berserker, and a Frieza Clan Elite. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' By the time of Age 850, members of Frieza's race become part of the Time Patrol created by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time in order to help stop the Time Breakers from destroying history. Frieza himself does not want the destruction of history and goes to Toki Toki City alongside many other characters from the past in order to train the Future Warrior. Frieza's race is one of the selectable races for the Future Warrior. In the game, Cell refers to the race as Frost Demons (though this is possibly just a term coined either by Dr. Gero or Dr. Gero's Super Computer). A Namekian Time Patroller called Ukatz fears their race due to Frieza being the Destroyer of Namek and believes them to be descendants of Frieza, though it is likely he is just misinformed or mistaken. However Ukatz later puts his prejudice toward them aside as he joins the Taino Force, along with Frieza Clansman Iaas and given the number of Frieza Race Time Patrol members, it can be assumed other are able to see not all members of Frieza's Race are evil, like Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. Frieza Race Patroller Percel is shown to be noble, powerful, and heroic as he tells of his work in fixing a Time Distortion where King Piccolo fused with Kami allowing him to spawn Mutated Namekians powerful enough to start a war between his Demon Clan and the Red Ribbon Androids, which almost destroys Earth. Later Babidi arrives and complicates things further resulting in a three-way war between Babidi's forces, the Red Ribbon Androids, and King Piccolo's Demon Clan. However Percel heroically defeats the Red Ribbon Androids, Babidi's forces, the Mutated Namekians, and King Piccolo. After they are dealt with Percel uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo all the damage to Earth and resurrect innocents killed, showing that members of Frieza's Race can be heroic, selfless, and good (as Percel didn't try to use the Namekian Dragon Balls for himself and the fact Namekians allowed Percel to use their Dragon Balls means they did not sense any evil from him, as they refused to allow Frieza and Vegeta to use the Dragon Balls due to their evil hearts). In the game, Frieza's Race members can wear an exclusive type of clothing/armor made from their own body tissues called Bio Suits. 1st Form Frieza is also playable in his Bio-Suit (Battle Armor removed) as an alternate costume/skin. It is also revealed that there are hybrid Bio-Suits called Cosmic Suits that combine their race's body tissue with mechanical parts. Members of Frieza's race are shown to also be capable of using the Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. In the game, they have high movement speed, with lower attack power than the other races. To compensate, their movement speed increases when their health drops below 50 percent. They also have the ability to fire a single paralyzing ''ki'' blast and use a Tail Attack as their grapple throw. As part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, a Frieza's Race Future Warrior can have their potential unlocked by Elder Kai allowing them to access their full potential. If a Frieza clan Future Warrior talks to Frieza while he is the Warrior's Master, Frieza will mention that they are one of the few survivors of his race and says they will rebuild their clan. This conversation implies that Frieza's race experienced some sort of cataclysmic event or conflict in that caused most of their race to die out, leaving only a few surviving members left, similar to how events such as Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans and the climate shift on Namek reduced the numbers of Saiyans and Namekians. Racial abilities Frieza's race are able to "grow" clothing on themselves referred to as Bio Suits, thus, even when it seems as though a member of Frieza's race is unclothed they are generally wearing Bio Suits, these natural clothes can be removed at will or replaced with newly grown clothing. However some members of this race such as Frieza and King Cold prefer to wear artificial clothing/armor while others like Cooler seem to prefer wear only their natural armor. Frieza's race have a much higher speed than other races and when they are heavily injured their speed increases.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. Some are also shown to capable of surviving even the most horrific injury (though others do not have this trait) and all are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. Transformations Several members of Frieza's race have been shown to possess transformations. It is implied that Frieza created his three transformations that suppressed his power, and as such he may be the only member of the race with this amount of forms, or that if other members possess the states, they would have dramatically different appearances to Frieza's version of the form. First Form Frieza's first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power to kill King Vegeta and to blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. According to Daizenshuu 7, the manga, and in the Japanese and English versions of Dragon Ball Kai, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. This form is also displayed by Frieza's son Kuriza in Neko Majin Z. Second Form (First Transformation) Frieza's second form looks somewhat similar to his first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to reach 1,000,000. He has no problem easily picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. This form is possibly the transformation King Cold uses during his appearances throughout the Dragon Ball Z series, due to the similarities in size and appearance to Frieza in his second form. Though it is alternatively possible that Frieza simply created his second form with an appearance to resemble his father.2nd Form Frieza profile: "In his second transformed state, Frieza's appearance is similar to that of his father, King Cold." - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 20072nd Form Frieza profile: "In this form, Frieza is tall and has two long horns, resembling his father, King Cold." - Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Third Form (Second Transformation) Next is Frieza's third form, which looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered up Piccolo arrives and proves to be too much for Frieza's second form, Frieza transforms into this form, raising his power level again, though not as dramatically as the change from his first to his second form. Once he takes this form, Frieza far outclasses Piccolo. True Form (Third Transformation) The true form, also known as fourth form or base form, is similar to Frieza's first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, however. King Cold and Chilled may also been in this form (their horns may simply be part of their Bio Suits), thought this is unconfirmed. When Frieza takes this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza quickly finds himself outmatched in every way, causing him to resort to his 100% power form. It is shown in Xenoverse that a member of Frieza's race does not necessarily have to possess the same streamlined appearance as Frieza has in this form, as they can use their Bio Suit growing ability to give themselves horns, body armor or additional traits. Frieza mentions this form to be his true form during his battle against Vegeta, with the other forms acting as "camouflages". It is referred to as the "third transformed state" by Cooler. ;Base True Form When Frieza first transforms into his fourth form, he does not uses his full power immediately. In this form, using 1% of his power, his power level is 1,200,000.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He is able to easily kill Vegeta, who received a Zenkai from being healed after a near death injury. But this form meets its match when Goku arrives on the battle field. According to Frieza, the only people before Goku who were capable of hurting him in his Final Form were his parents. ;50% Power True Form Frieza heightens his power to half of his full potential after deciding that this is the total amount of power it will take to defeat Goku. There is very little change in Frieza's appearance as compared to his Final Form base power, except for very slightly increased muscle mass, but his power level rises to a staggering 60,000,000. In this form, Frieza is far stronger than before, being able to outclass Goku in almost every way. However, when Goku goes Kaio-ken x20, he is nearly able to fight evenly with Frieza. In this form, he narrowly survives Goku's Spirit Bomb, which is formed with the energy of all remaining life on the planet Namek, as well as that of the surrounding planets/stars. Frieza later increases up to 70% with his appearance not changing. ;100% Power True Form Here, the power of the fourth form is pushed to its full extent. Frieza's power rises dramatically to 120,000,000 when transforming from his 70% power form to this transformation. After the power up, the muscle bulk greatly increases. In the anime, after his power is fully unleashed, In the anime, Frieza is amazingly able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Goku, albeit for a very short period of time. Because of the amount of power the form uses, Frieza's stamina is quickly used up as he fights. In the manga, when Frieza goes 100% full power, his muscle mass, while still increased, does not increase as dramatically as in the anime. Additionally, in the manga, even at 100% full power, Frieza is never a match for Super Saiyan Goku. ;Mastered True Form The mastered version of the True Form is displayed by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. This state is achieved through training the true form and looks identical in appearance to the Base True Form, however when mastered the user no longer needs to power up to increase their power level, being able to access their full power instantly and without having to bulk up their muscles. It is possible that Cooler possess this state, as an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump stated that Cooler can fully control his power in his true form. Super Evolution This form is a "Super Evolution"Daizenshuu 6, 1995 which increases the user's power substantially, unlike the other Terrifying Super Transformations which are simply suppressions of the user's true power. It is referred to as the "Fourth Transformation" by Cooler, Daizenshuu 7, and several video games. This fifth form is primarily used by Cooler (although Frieza achieves it in Cooler's ending in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road), and he uses it against Goku and nearly destroys the Earth. When using this form, Cooler has a power level of 470,000,000 according to a 2004 V-Jump, far exceeding 100% Power Frieza's 120,000,000 or Super Saiyan Goku's 150,000,000 during their battle on Namek. However, this form as well proved absolutely no match for the highly improved Super Saiyan Goku, who showed no reaction to taking multiple hits. Cooler needed to use a Supernova to have a chance at killing Goku, and even this attempt was thwarted when Goku barely manages to gather enough energy to blast Cooler into the Sun. This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. Ultimate Evolution This form is the strongest of Frieza's race's forms, the only shown user of the form being Frieza, the form itself is named as Ultimate Evolution, however Frieza possess his own distinct version of it named Golden Form. In Frieza's Ultimate Evolution he is referred to as "Golden Frieza" and it's implied that the user can choose the color of their biological armor in this form (this is hinted when Frieza says that he made his form golden). In his Golden form Frieza outclasses Goku in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. However the overwhelming power the form presents comes at a great cost, the form is very taxing on the user's stamina which causes their power to drop the longer they are in the form, and as such the state cannot be held for long periods of time unless getting used to the form. Which is why Frieza inevitably lost against Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku. It is a very common mistake to make amongst fans that the Ultimate Evolution possesses divine ki, but in fact it possesses no godly ki whatsoever. Powered Up Form In Dragon Ball GT (1997 live show), Frieza and Cell makes their return to Earth following Don Kee's act of revenge, in new forms attained in Hell after the Shadow Dragon Saga, Frieza's new form resembles his first form with several modifications such as much smaller horns (which are yellow), yellow horns that go along the gem on his head, and horns on his shoulder gems. His body's color also changes: his gems become black, his skin becomes teal, his helmet area turns green, and his armored parts become red and black. In this form, Frieza is powerful enough to defeat Trunks by simply powering up, and he believes that he and Cell together would be strong enough to defeat Goku. Synthetic Modifications In order to get more powerful, some members of Frieza's race wear special Bio Suits merged with technology referred to as Cosmic Suits, these specialized mecha suits boost the power of Frieza's race more than most other specialized Bio Suits. The healing ability of Frieza's race is powerful, but not all non-fatal wounds can be completely healed. In such cases, technology is available to not only replace affected areas, but also to increase the overall power of the recipient. After Goku nearly destroyed Frieza on Namek, Frieza's body was augmented with such mechanical components. It is also to be noted that unlike the Red Ribbon Androids (many of whom are cyborgs), the mechanical components do not shield the user from ki-sense, as evidenced by the Z-Fighters sensing Frieza's ki energy and forming a resistance before King Cold's ship reached orbit, despite his cybernetics. These synthetic modifications are not necessarily permanent as after Mecha Frieza was revived in pieces (as he had been sliced into pieces by Future Trunks Shining Sword Attack seconds before he was killed by the techniques finishing blast) by Sorbet and Tagoma wish to Shenron revived their leader. After these pieces were placed in a Medical Machine Frieza was completely healed and had reverted to his 1st form, completely free of his mechanical components. In a bizarre turn of events, the defeated and all-but-destroyed Cooler was thrown into the Big Gete Star, a giant machine planet, with which he somehow fused. The result was a much more powerful gigantic version of Cooler with highly enhanced regenerative capabilities. Aside from the enhancements, the new "Cooler" entity was able to produce hundreds of copies of itself, the Meta-Coolers. Known members of the race *Chilled – A member of Frieza's race who is Frieza's ancestor (Episode of Bardock). *King Cold – Apparent leader of the race. **Future King Cold – Alternate timeline version of King Cold. *Frieza's mother – King Cold's spouse. *Frieza – King Cold's youngest son. Prodigy among the members of Frieza's race. **Future Frieza – Alternate timeline version of Frieza. *Cooler – King Cold's eldest son. **Future Cooler – Alternate timeline version of Cooler. *Kuriza – Frieza's son (Nekomajin). *Froze – A Frieza Clan Hero.Dragon Ball Heroes *Rezok – A Frieza Clan Elite. *Frieza Clan Berserker *Time Patrol Frieza Clansmen **Charles - a member who appears in fourth form **Reso - a member who appears in fourth form **Percel - a member who appears in fifth form **Iaas - a member who appears in first form **Frieza's Race Future Warrior Artificially created partial members *Cell – Has the DNA of this race obtained from Frieza and King Cold's cells. **Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell. **Future Cell – Alternate timeline version of Cell. *Cell Jr. – Offspring of Cell. *Cell-X – An advanced version of Cell in Dragon Ball Online. *Bio-Androids – The species from Dragon Ball Online. Android duplicates By utilizing the Big Gete Star, Meta-Cooler Core was able to produce hundreds of Android replicas of Cooler referred to as Meta-Cooler, and the army as a whole being called the Meta-Cooler Corps.. In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Cooler managed to find the Big Gete Star and had it replicate him as well, making an army of Future Meta-Coolers. Trivia *In Cashman - Saving Soldier, one of Akira Toriyama's other manga series (which was published during the same period as the Frieza Saga), the main character Jiora bears some huge resemblances with the race. This character originates from planet Biretijon. *When Frieza is seen battle damaged or injured in Dragon Ball Z and in Resurrection 'F' his blood is purple however when he got sliced by his own energy disc attack on Namek his blood was shown red. *The character Deita from the spin-off manga Oh!! New Gadget Super Lovers bears a resemblance to Burter, Frieza's first form, and Cell's Perfect form. *The 2008 Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game states that Cooler is in his 3rd form and that his final form is his fourth form, while he says he is in his 3rd transformed state and found a fourth beyond it in the movie. *In the Malaysian dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge the name of Frieza's race is Glaeris. This name is likely a pun on Glacier, which fits with the race's cold themed naming scheme. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, many of the Z-Fighters are either very hostile or wary towards custom characters of this race and automatically associate them with Frieza's army. Also a Frieza Clan Time Patroller named Reso mentions that both King Cold & Frieza were powerful mutant members among their race and were filled with evil, but adds that not all of Frieza's clan are bad, though not many people believe that. **Additionally in both Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse it is implied that due the evil actions of Frieza (as well as those of his brother and father) has resulted in other races (such as the Namekians and Saiyans) having a poor impression of their kind, with several races who have suffered at the hands of Frieza or his empire, developing fear and hatred towards them, making it difficult for good natured and noble members of their race to establish friendly relations with these races due to these bad impressions left on them by Frieza and at times some of them even being mistaken for tyrant himself (such as Froze). *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, if a Frieza's Race Future Warrior takes Jaco on as a Master, Jaco reveals he is aware that not all members of Frieza's Race are evil. He is also unsure of how to properly address them due to him being unsure of the Warrior's gender. Gallery References ca:Raça d'en Freezer pt-br:Raça do Freeza Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frost Demons